


Mou todokanai

by Nuraicha



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Between Episodes, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Internal Monologue, M/M, Missing Scene, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: Japan burns while the Master tries to break into the Doctor's mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't written Doctor/Master in such a long time! The Year That Never Was is one of my favourite settings for timecock fanfiction and, as I had never explored the Burning of Japan, I thought now was a good time to do so. This honestly came out of nowhere but I quite like the final result, hope you enjoy it too.
> 
> Title is in Japanese and it (supposedly) means "I can't reach you anymore"; it's a verse from the beautiful [The Gazette's song _Reila_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hVyj5O7b00) and you can find the English translation I used [here](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/g/gazette/reila_english_version.html) and the original lyrics [here](http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/g/gazette/reila.html). Please, if someone speaks Japanese and sees any mistake on the title/translation I'd be very grateful if you told me in order to correct it.
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta [festive-tights](http://festive-tights.livejournal.com/) for her fantastic help. I'm proud to be your first Doctor/Master fic! :P
> 
> Disclaimer: characters belong to the BBC, not to me. Plot is mine. I'm not making money out of this.

I’m burning down this world and you don’t even blink. You know I could go further and you know I will and, still, you resist.

Just tell me why.

Tell me why you are still trusting in those useless apes of yours. Tell me what you whispered into her ear before she ran away. Tell me what you are feeling; open your mind to me, and let me be at ease there.

Deep inside, you’re aware you want to.

Look down, look down. That country was once one of the brightest economies in the world. Now only ashes remain; goodbye to millennia of tradition, culture and human lives. Isn’t it wonderful?

Observe, observe and rejoice with me. Celebrate the destruction I produced.

The sky is fire. Those few cockroaches that will obstinately survive will have nightmares about this glorious day. They will worship me, knowledge of what might happen if they disobey me fresh in their minds. Fear, such a precious sentiment.

You should learn from them, Doctor.

You should be afraid. Too many things have happened while we were apart. Every second is a scar, whether we like it or not.

And we’re wounded forever, you and I.

Look into my eyes and let me in. Stop fighting, why don’t you realise you have already lost?

How old are we, Doctor? To be honest, I might have forgotten!

Anyway, we have gone through so much together; that’s why you have to stop being so stubborn.

Don’t play with fire, because I will burn you. I’ll set fire to you just like I have done to these worthless islands. I would enjoy seeing you covered in flames and screaming in agony until you regenerate. Maybe that would be the way of opening your mind to me; you won’t be able to focus on your walls while I’m torturing your useless body.

Still refusing? Still fighting for a lost cause? Oh Doctor, you never change, do you? Century after century, you stay there playing the hero for a race that one second adores you and the next abhors you. Silly old man! Stupid and careless! They don’t deserve the help of a Time Lord!

No, no, don’t turn your head. Look at my eyes, look at them. My name is the Master and you know why I chose it. You may have forgotten about it, but I won’t let you run from the truth anymore.

Hold on all you want. Deny it until your voice is gone. Close your gates and defend your walls. Let the fresh wounds heal; it doesn’t matter.

Forever is a long, long time. And time is exactly what we have now. Resist for as long as you please because, at the end, you’ll be mine.

I own you, Doctor.

We are the last of the Time Lords and I will force you to conquer what belongs to us once for all. I will make you stay powerless at my feet while I reach for what is mine.

Finally, we are together and we will rule the universe as I had always told you we would do. Finally, the time has come.

Forever has arrived, Doctor. Now, sit and enjoy how your most preferred planet dies at my volition. Soon it will be the time when the next thing I break is your futile resistance.

You didn’t keep your promise, but I’ll keep mine.


End file.
